Due to advance in communication systems, various wireless terminals have been introduced to consumers, such as companies and individuals. A current mobile communication system has affiliated with 3rd generation projection partnership (3GPP), for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), and the like. Such a mobile communication system is a high speed and large capacity communication system capable of transmitting and receiving various types of data, such as image data, wireless data, and the like, beyond providing a voice service. The mobile communication system requires transmitting a large amount of data at a high transmit rate.
In order to transmit and receive a large amount of data at a high speed, Carrier Aggregation (CA) and dual connectivity have been introduced. Such carrier aggregation aggregates a plurality of frequency bands and executes transmission and reception of data for a User Equipment (UE). The dual connectivity enables transmission and reception of data through a plurality of Base Stations (BSs).
In the CA and dual connectivity schemes, a UE may communicate with a BS using component carriers or serving cells that have different duplex modes. Accordingly, it may need to define a method and apparatus for transmitting downlink control information in different duplex modes.